bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Bejeweled Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 March 2016
08:10 Yeah 08:12 Test due to lag 08:13 It's pretty much rare for users to be in this wiki's chat. 08:14 And kinda of a bit rare opportunity to meet you here in this wiki's chat. 08:22 Meanwhile, I'll be adding a bit more features in this wiki's chat. 08:22 well, i'll be here for a while 08:23 although not sure, it seems that there's a bit of lag in getting the text through 08:23 Yeah 08:23 It occurred to me awhile ago and because of that, I had to refresh this chat. 08:23 seems to be doing fine now 08:31 Okay, looks like I'm done with that. It will take sometime for those changes I added in this wiki's chat to be approved and available for everyone. 08:32 okiedeuces 08:32 now we just need the timezones to cooperate and get Gemspinner in here, lol 08:33 Yeah :P 08:33 It's time 4:33PM in my timezone. 08:33 sames 08:34 i hope you're not the noisy neighbour that lives nextdoor 08:34 Well, I live in a place where it is hot and sunny. 08:35 oh, nvm then 08:35 So, your place is not hot and sunny then? 08:35 not currently 08:36 +13C and covered in haze, huehuh 08:36 #beijingproblems 08:37 though it does get pretty hot during the summer 08:37 It's getting cold, eh? 08:37 it was cold during the winter 08:37 -15C in January would be typical 08:38 Well, I live in a tropical country and in a place where it's not much hot nor cold in there. 08:39 yeah, climate up here is kinda screwy 08:39 And I couldn't handle that temperature if I were to go there by that temperature and that specific month. 08:39 Sometimes, climates are timezones are messed up. 08:40 And I have some of my friends who have inconvenient timezones. 08:40 #firstworldproblems 08:40 pretty much my worklife since they moved me here 08:41 You gotta move somewhere sometimes and in some cases, you gotta handle that timezone change too. 08:44 And I have never seen Gemspinner in this wiki's chat before. 08:45 i think this is the first when we have 2 people online simultaneously 08:45 That's for you, at least. 08:46 oh 08:46 well, i don't drop by frequently, that's true 08:46 who else have you bumped into 08:48 There's Colgatepony (aka that Toonster) and ErnestoAM (the guy who made good quality images include those Rare Gems). 08:51 Test 08:51 Supback 08:51 and O 08:53 O, what? 08:54 Oh'ing to "There's Colgatepony (aka that Toonster) and ErnestoAM (the guy who made good quality images include those Rare Gems)." 08:54 Okay 08:57 It's a shame that the Lightning mode in the Android version of Bejeweled Classic is paid despite of the fact that it is free in the iOS version. 08:57 it's pretty broken anyway 08:58 And it's almost like the devs needed some cash from that game. 08:59 when a game becomes 100% free (and that includes no ads) it basically means they dropped the game altogether 09:00 so if they're still trying to get SOME cash out of it implies that some level of support's still there 09:00 though to be frank i am not sure about EA's policies regarding this part of things 09:05 Although, there's still a chance for them to added up the remaining modes. 09:06 i'm not exactly optimistic on that part of things 09:06 Hmm, are you more like a pessimistic person? 09:08 more like 09:08 they made that game way too ad-heavy 09:08 usually implies that they're barely making any money out of it 09:08 no money = no development team to add new stuff to it 09:09 though i guess same can be said about Bejeweled Blitz, but at least that one still have some IAP to keep it afloat for a while 09:09 Hmm... 09:10 At least, Blitz made some sales lately. 09:11 And that deals are good enough. 09:13 does the facebook version of blitz still work btw 09:14 It still does work. 09:15 ok 09:15 There are still some ads in there though. 09:15 that i can live 09:16 Although, just a few. 09:16 just that since the relocation, even with proxy it's been giving me a white screen 09:16 hence absolutely no new content on that front of things for last few years if you follow my channel 09:18 I see... 09:19 Hopefully, Bejeweled Skies gets better... 09:19 looks promising 09:20 nothing too innovative or standout from other competitors, but bejeweled fans can stick around with it for a while, i believe 09:21 inb4, reviews about that game being "too IAP and unoriginal that it stole Candy Crush's idea". 09:21 Shariki stole from Candy Crush! 09:25 Well, I would be shocked if I ever saw a review in any game based of Shariki with something like this: "That game is unoriginal because it stole Shariki's gameplay!". 09:29 even Soda Crush's not doing so great lately, i heard 09:29 makes one wonder what'a the future of Match3 games 09:29 Maybe the great "fall" of Match 3 games? 09:30 Where too much Match3 games makes them not popular and uninteresting to the people during that time? 09:31 no idea 09:31 haven' 09:31 t really researched too much into it myself 09:33 I have thinking about the North American video game crash of 1983.... 09:43 *I was 09:44 I wonder when will the fall of King.com... 09:44 And even the fall of PopCap games.... 09:45 PopCap now is just too focused on those "popular titles". 09:46 Not other ones like the Bookworm series (and it's sad who the voice actor of Lex is not working at PopCap anymore..) and other older titles. 09:47 i think pretty much the only games that PopCap is still propping up is PvZ and Bejeweled 09:47 And probably Peggle. 09:49 And because of that, one of my friend focused more other those other titles... 09:50 they still releasing new peggle games? 09:50 There is Peggle 2 and Peggle Blast. 09:52 And at least, Peggle Blast made it better....for awhile... 09:55 And there will never be a Bookworm Adventures Vol. 3.... 09:55 smalWhich kinda makes it like Half-Life 3. 09:57 * Which kinda makes it like Half-Life 3. 09:57 i think bookworm is permanently out of franchise 09:57 besides, haven't seen any good word-related games lately 09:57 I do remember Words with Friends being the thing on FB back in aroun 2007 09:59 Hmm... 10:00 It looks like Word games are not much popular nowadays, huh? 10:34 Test 10:35 Supback and looks like I'm busy with the document making in another wiki. 10:35 fulltime wikian, eh 10:39 Yep 10:39 Hence, AWikiBoy :P 10:41 Now that my exams are over, I might as well plan to play some of the unusual stuff you have played. 10:42 define "unusual" 10:44 Unusual stuff like the QMP of the Bejeweled games. 10:44 oh them 10:45 i thought you're going to take up Puyo Puyo, Doraemon, or what have you 10:45 Right now, I'm playing to play other PopCap related games and/or contents. 10:46 But for those other games? Not much as I plan them at the moment. 10:46 if i get a chance maybe i could take a dig at the other PopCap titles 10:46 except AstroPop since that's for CryoIceray 10:46 Heheh.... 10:46 Astropop... 10:48 not that i don;t do it 10:48 just that if i was to become GOOD at it, i'll have to take up another franchise that spand 20 games in as many consoles 10:48 P: 10:48 span* 11:32 welcome home o: 11:33 Supback 11:33 And I came back after dinner. 11:33 good eat? 11:34 Yeah, it's Barbecue. 11:34 Supback, Storm of the Stars 11:34 Ireland never gets warm enough for barbecues lol 11:34 people! O: 11:34 ? 11:35 = more people in here 11:35 Oh 11:35 So, how are we keeping? 11:35 Now, I have three users who just are not likely to meet in this wiki's chat. 11:35 And it's fine. 11:35 (crystalclover) 11:36 waiting impatiently for today's recordings to process 11:36 and crying internally it's sunday night 11:36 and proxy being a douche 11:37 * Storm2 winds Ruby's clocks back 11:37 The Great of Wall of Firewalls. 11:38 what timezone Gemspinner's in 11:38 Idk though. 11:39 UTC-6 IIRC 11:40 So he'll still be in cat mode for a while 11:41 That's like 2 hours less of some of us. 11:41 He'll likely appear when Ruby is dreaming about matching butterflies 11:42 Heheh... 11:43 And you made imagine Butterfly Bomb Gems. 11:43 That would be a greater yet challenging mash-up. 11:43 Please don't bring up Bomb Gems, I'm still mentally scarred from that one quest in Bej3 Super Quest lool 11:43 lol* 11:43 what have you done 11:44 Heheh.... 11:44 Just expressing my odd ideas about the Bejeweled games. 11:47 * Storm2 tortures Microsoft Sam 11:48 But AWikiBoy521 likes Microsoft Sam..... 11:50 Anyone want a cup of tea? 11:51 Ruby, did you run out of Lyons yet :P 11:51 Nah... 11:51 I would like a (hotcocoa) instead. 11:53 Supback 11:54 Internet outage? 11:55 Probably 11:57 i'm nearly out of teabags now you mentioned it 11:58 Okay... 12:00 Are Chinese teabags any good? :P 12:06 Idk though :P 12:09 Ruby's internet has gone south again 12:11 Yep 12:11 That also happened to some of the users I met in other wikis. 12:12 Supback 12:15 * Storm2 drinks some tea 12:16 * AWikiBoy521 plays a random Sonic music. 12:20 Cuz I like the Sonic games. 12:20 i haven't followed any of the newer ones 12:20 after Heroes, that is 12:20 except maybe Advanced/2 12:20 I see... 12:21 What I'm listening right now is from Sonic Colors. 2016 03 06